Buscando un Lugar al que pertenezco
by KariJB
Summary: Kyoko es una gran actriz en Japón. Tiene una gran vida, una gran carrera, y un novio muy popular. Luego se entera de que su novio la engañaba. Sin esperanzas, cierra su corazón. Un día ella se topa con un hombre "herido"... ¿Que pasara?
1. Prologo

**Hola... soy KariJB hace poco me interese muchísimo en esta historia (que para mi mala suerte estaba en ingles ¬¬ jeje) que la escribió Lechat23, así que con su permiso decidí traducirla. Espero que les encante. **

* * *

**Prólogo: una traición y una noche solitaria**

Kyoko estaba ansiosa por ir al apartamento de su novio desde que había terminado el trabajo antes de lo previsto. Ella sabía que él estaría allí y no podía esperar para verlo. Él acababa de regresar de su gira de conciertos. Después de llevar a Yashiro su manager, se dirigió a complejo de apartamentos de Shou, a tres cuadras de su condominio.

Quería darle una sorpresa al aparecer sin previo aviso. Ella compró su pudin de crema favorita en un supermercado cercano, junto con algunas provisiones para la cena. Ella haría hamburguesas y huevos, confiada en que a él le encantaría. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que disfrazarse adecuadamente antes de entrar en el supermercado porque los fans podían reconocerla ya que era una actriz famosa. Era más fácil cuando ella era una actriz desconocida.

Kyoko es actualmente la más grande actriz en Japón con tan sólo 21 años de edad. Todo el mundo sabía de ella y le costaba caminar por una calle sin ser reconocido. Descubrió que era odiada y amada al mismo tiempo. Cuando interpretó a un antagonista a principios de su carrera, ella sólo tenía 16 años en ese momento, fue odiado por muchas personas. Ella era una actriz desconocida entonces, pero su actuación en Dark Moon, como Mio Hongo, el principal antagonista. Más tarde interpretó a Natsu, una matona sexy en Box-R la puso entre las 10 mejores actrices más sexys del año.

Ella comenzó a tener muchas ofertas diferentes de protagonista, antagonista, anuncios, modelos, PV e incluso un programa de cocina. Este último trabajo fue sobre todo porque interpretó a una heroína trágica en una película llamada "Amor ciego" que se estrenó en su cumpleaños número 18, en la que ella era una mujer tradicional que había perdió la vista debido a un tumor cerebral. Ella ha perdido su fe para vivir, pero su médico le animó a seguir intentándolo y estar agradecida por su vida. Ella se enamoró del médico y decidió someterse a una cirugía. Al final, ella fue capaz de deshacerse del tumor, pero murió más tarde cuando entro en un estado comatoso. Ella dejó una carta en braille que había aprendido cuando estaba en el hospital, para el médico. El escenario de la película fue en la era Showa, y fue dirigido por Ogata Hiroaki, el mismo director de Dark Moon.

Sin embargo, después de 5 años en el negocio del entretenimiento, Kyoko no era todavía una celebridad arrogante. Seguía siendo la misma vieja Kyoko, como cuando ella acababa de llegar a Tokio con su amigo de la infancia - novio de vuelta - Fuwa Shou, actual estrella de rock numero uno. Era una mujer humilde, amable y tradicional. Se tiñó el pelo una vez, cuando ella actuaba como Natsu, pero ahora había vuelto a su cabello largo y negro.

Kyoko entro en el apartamento de Shou, con la llave que él le había dado. Ella vio las botas y otro par de zapatos que pertenecía claramente a una mujer y estaban en un lío en la puerta principal. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad, y empezó a pensar en el peor escenario posible. Caminó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, donde se escucharon algunas voces gemidos y lamentos. Su corazón se cayó cuando oyó una voz gritando el nombre de Shou en un tono agudo. Su intuición dio justo en el blanco. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero luego se calmo y esucho ...

_"Eso fue maravilloso, Shou"._

_"Me alegra que te haya gustado... ha sido una semana desde la última vez..."_

_"Sho-chan! Siempre fuiste así de salvaje? Incluso con Kyoko?"_

_"Kyoko? De ninguna manera, ella es todo acerca de la modestia. No he dormido con ella"._

_"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ella sigue siendo una virgen? Woouu... eso es raro."_

_".. Ella es Ella no me deja ni tocarla Ella siempre ha dicho, vamos a esperar hasta que nos casemos. Al igual que el infierno me casaré con ella, no me gusta estar atado."._

Kyoko se enojo con los comentarios. Ella estaba empezando a perder la compostura. Apretó las bolsas _de la compra en la mano._

_"Están tan mal. ¿Por qué no haces nada con ella?"_

_"Bueno, ella es mi amiga de la infancia. Ella es una mujer simple y aburrida después de todo."_

_"¿A pesar de que tiene un gran cuerpo? y es un gran modelo._

_"Pero ella no me deja tocarla. Yo también tengo necesidades que..." Shou se quejó. "Es mejor contigo. Estás jodidamente maravillosa Mimori... y tienes los pechos más grandes que ella."_

Kyoko no era capaz de mantener su ira por más tiempo-le dio una patada a la puerta del dormitorio abierta. Ella los enfrentó con un aura a su alrededor y una maliciosa mirada al estilo Mio.

_"Bueno, entonces perdóname por ser simple y aburrida Shou"._ Kyoko escupió y arrojó las bolsas de comestibles a la pareja sorprendida. La cama en la que estaban, estaba lleno de huevos rotos y verduras. _"Y por ser una mujer plana de pecho, sin atractivo sexual. Estoy harto de ti. Diviértanse ustedes dos... Adiós, Shoutarou. Espero que no tengamos que vernos de nuevo!"_

Cerró la puerta se cerró y dejó su departamento en un instante, mientras tanto Shou y Mimori todavía estaban estupefactos. Quería llorar, pero sabía que no podía permitirse hacer eso. Estaba furiosa y sentía que podía matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el lado equivocado de ella. Desde la semana pasada, que dijo? ¿Cuánto tiempo me ha estado engañando? Yashiro tenia razón, yo debí haberle escuchado. Su jefe le había estado advirtiendo sobre Shou cuando empezó a salir con él hace tres años. Pensó que tal vez Yashiro era celoso de él, como él le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero ella lo había rechazado. Ahora estaba felizmente casado con Shouko, manager de Shou. Yashiro había dejado de advertir a Kyoko acerca de Shou, ya que no quería tener una pelea con su esposa. A pesar de que él había conseguido olvidar sus sentimientos por Kyoko, todavía se preocupaba por ella como un amigo y como gerente, por lo que aún le recordaba que debía tener cuidado de él.

Cerró la puerta del coche y encendió la radio. Cuando sonaba "Prisioner" canción que cantó Shou, ella le cambio de emisora.

_"Canción Estúpida!" Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro y se marchó a casa._

Ella quería ahogarse en un profundo sueño. Iba a llamar a Kanae o Chiori pero recordó que ellas probablemente seguían en el trabajo. Ella quería llamar a Yashiro, pero no quería que Shouko escuchara lo que pasó también. Yashiro sin duda lo compartiría con ella desde que se casaron. Ella probablemente se enteraría por la mañana, sin embargo Shouko siempre había sido dura con Shou, pero el todavía se portaba mal. Kyoko siempre le tuvo que pedir ayuda cuando lo encontró difícil de tratar.

Kyoko quería beber algo de alcohol, a pesar de nunca haberlo probado antes. Se olvidó de que la idea rápidamente y se sentó en la esquina de su vestidor. Ella se quedó mirando el vestido rojo Shou le compró en su cumpleaños número 21 hace un mes, tomó una cuchilla, y los rasgo en pedazos. Sacó todas las fotos de ella y Shou y las rompió en pedazos pequeños. Su habitación era un desastre ahora. Se sentó en la cama y lloró hasta la mañana cuando por fin se quedó dormida.

* * *

Y que tal les pareció? Se merece un Review? Dejen sus comentarios y criticas. y díganme si quieren que siga publicando el resto de Capis!


	2. Un dia de Sucias y un encuentro

Hola, siento la demora… gracias por los reviews (Kikise, Rebeca26, Ardwensan), aunque como ya antes había puesto esta es una historia de Lechat23 (que realmente me encanta n.n*), y yo la estoy traduciendo con su permiso. Bueno aquí va el primer capi. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un día Sucias y un encuentro**

Yashiro estaba dando vueltas dentro de su casa, sosteniendo un teléfono móvil en sus manos enguantadas. Siempre parecía romper todos los teléfonos móviles que había tenido en sus manos, por lo que había aprendido a tener siempre un par de guantes preparados.

_"Yuki, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya deberías estar en LME en este momento._ _¿Kyoko no ha llegado todavía?"_ preguntó Shouko. Ella se acababa de despertar y ya que Shou acaba de regresar de su gira de conciertos, hoy era su día libre. _"¿Necesitas que te lleve a la LME?"_

Yashiro miró a Shouko y suspiró. _"Ella no está contestando su teléfono, me pregunto qué pasó. No es del tipo que se salta el trabajo. Y... no, creo que ella llegue aquí en cualquier momento pronto, espero q no..."_

_"Ya sé, tal vez ella este donde Sho. Ya sabes, puede que hayan pasado un noche muy acaramelada...?" Le dice Shouko con un guiño juguetón. "Así como nosotros..."_

Yashiro se rió de su respuesta, pero parecía que no podía estar a gusto, y después de contemplar por un momento, dijo, _"Shouko, ¿te importaría llevarme al apartamento de Kyoko? No creo que ella este donde Fuwa"._

Shouko frunció el ceño, pero ella cumplió_: "Está bien, dame cinco minutos y estaré lista"._

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban al frente de la puerta del departamento de Kyoko. Sonó y sonó la campana, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Se miraron el uno al otro, no estaban seguros de qué hacer a continuación. Shouko comenzó a sentirse incómoda también. Ambos se preocupaban por ella como su hermana y ésta era la primera vez que no contestaba su teléfono. Fue extraño para ambos y Kyoko siempre fue una persona madruguera así que era normal que se despertara a las 6 am todos los días. Esto no tenía sentido.

_"Yuki, ¿tienes la llave de Kyoko?"_

Yashiro negó con la cabeza. _"¿Se te olvidó que la otra llave estaba en manos de Fuwa?"_

_"Ah, tienes razón...sin embargo también deberías tener una . Yo tengo la clave del apartamento de Shou, en caso de que ocurra una emergencia."_

_"Sabes lo que pienso de eso."_

_"Caray... ese mocoso celoso y posesivo. No es más que un peligro para Kyoko!" Shouko pisoteó en el suelo. "Vamos a pedir la clave a la administración del edificio!"_

Ellos fueron capaces de entrar en el condominio de Kyoko pero no encontraron ninguna señal de que había estado allí.

_"Kyoko!"_ llamo Shouko.

No hubo respuesta. Caminaron a través de la sala de estar y la cocina. Todavía no hay rastro de ella.

_"¿Shouko, podrías ir a comprobar en su dormitorio?"_

Shouko asintió con la cabeza y encontró la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta ligeramente. Ella lo empujó suavemente, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Kyoko estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre trozos triturados de papel y se pudo ver un tejido familiar de color rojo, roto cerca de la puerta del armario. Shouko caminó hacia la _cama rápidamente y sacudió a Kyoko._

_"Kyoko-chan...!"_

_"Hmm..." Kyoko gimió suavemente y abrió los ojos un poco. "Shouko-san? Qu..."_

_"¡Oh, tus ojos están hinchados. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?" preguntó Shouko con una voz más fuerte._

_"Shouko-san, por favor no grites! Me duele la cabeza..."_

_"Shouko, qu…" Yashiro ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el estado de su habitación. "¿Qué pasó Kyoko-chan?"_

_"Yashiro-san, por favor... me duele la cabeza. Aún es muy temprano."_

_"Temprano? Son las 10.30 am Kyoko-chan! Hoy tienes una cita a las 11 en punto con el Shachou Takarada, acerca de algunas ofertas de cine."_

_"¿Qué?" Kyoko sacudió su cuerpo y casi tropezó con la mandíbula de Shouko._

_"Espera, Kyoko-chan. No vamos a ninguna parte. Primero explícanos lo que pasó. No podemos dejar que veas a tu jefe en esta situación, ¿verdad?", dijo Shouko levantando los hombros de Kyoko. "¿Yuki, es posible que puedas retrasar la cita? Estoy seguro de que Takarada-san va a entender."_

_"Está bien". Yashiro salió del dormitorio._

_"Ahora, me tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones."_

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, _"estoy bien"._

_"No, no lo estas."_

_"Si lo estoy",_ gritó de nuevo con impaciencia.

Shouko se estremeció al oír su tono de voz.

_"Lo siento, Shouko-san. Voy a estar lista ahora, sólo dame un par de minutos." Kyoko se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, que estaba conectado a su dormitorio._

Cuando Kyoko desapareció en el cuarto de baño, Shouko miró a la condición de su habitación. Ella vio los cuadros en blanco en la pared. Estaba segura de que esos cuadros antes estaban llenos de imágenes de Kyoko y Shou. Entró en su armario, y recogió el tejido familiar de color rojo. Recordó aquel vestido y cuando ayudó a Shou a escogerlo para el cumpleaños de Kyoko. Ella hizo una nota mental para preguntarle Shou lo que había sucedido.

_"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yashiro, cuando Shouko se unió a él en la sala de estar._

_"No sé, no voy a decir nada pero se puede ver en su habitación..."_

_"Sí, lo sé. Es un desastre total. Ella siempre tiene todo limpio."_

_"He encontrado el vestido rojo, estaba en pedazos"._

_"¿Qué vestido rojo?"_

_"El vestido que Shou le regalo en su último cumpleaños."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Yo no lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que se metió en una pelea la noche anterior. Nunca han tenido una gran lucha, hasta donde sé, Kyoko siempre lo mimaba y le escuchaba, por lo que rara vez se peleaban. Bueno, algunos problemas de celos tal vez, pero eso siempre fue cosa de Shou. Yuki... además tenía los ojos hinchados. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella ha llorado mucho. Ella dice que le duele la cabeza, tengo que preguntar a Shou lo que pasó". _Shouko suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que Kyoko ponía sus medicamentos.

Kyoko salió de su habitación. Tenía el pelo húmedo y una toalla estaba colgando por el cuello. Yashiro se dio cuenta de que Shouko tenía razón ella tenía los ojos hinchados.

_"Lo siento, Yashiro-san!" Kyoko dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa._

Yashiro quería preguntar, pero él respondió: _"No hay problema. Shachou dijo que está bien retrasar la cita. En vez de eso iremos a almorzar, María-chan también estará allí."_

_"Kyoko-chan, es posible que necesites tomar esto primero",_ señalaba Shouko una aspirina y un vaso de agua. _"Es posible que también necesites un poco de hielo para tus ojos también."_

_"Gracias Shouko-san. Lamento que tengas que hacer esto"._

_"¿Qué puedo decir? Puedes confiar en nosotros, Kyoko-chan", dijo Shouko. "Ahora, después de que hayas terminado con el hielo, te voy a ayudar con el maquillaje."_

Kyoko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. _"Gracias..."_

Lory frunció el ceño cuando vio entrar a la actriz numero uno de su agencia por las puertas de sus oficinas. María-chan de inmediato saludó a su oneesama con una voz alegre y dedicada platicándole sobre sus vacaciones con su padre. Lory miró a las dos niñas y frunció el ceño más profundo. Yashiro se dio cuenta y de inmediato intervino:

_"¡Shachou, lo sentimos mucho por llegar tarde!" dijo Yashiro y le dio una mirada severa a Kyoko._

Kyoko se inclinó_, "Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, Shachou!"_

_"Mogami-kun, ¿hay algo mal con usted? Sus ojos están hinchados. Puedo ver a través de ellos, ¿sabes? Usted no está haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo." _Lory señaló a sus ojos.

Kyoko tartamudeó y logró responder: "_No hay nada malo conmigo. Acabo de ver una película triste ayer por la noche y estoy siendo sentimental."_

_"¿Qué película, se puede saber?"_ Lory no le creyó del todo.

_"Un paseo para recordar",_ contestó Kyoko lo más rápido y se encogió detrás de Yashiro. La frente surcada de Lory se hizo más profunda con la respuesta.

Ciertamente hay algo mal con ella. Voy a tener que pedir a Yashiro-kun que me cuente después de que esta reunión haya terminado, pensaba Lory.

Kyoko, dijo que no iba a ver esa película por segunda vez desde que la dejó exhausta emocionalmente. Fue muy triste y no podía soportarlo. Ella ni siquiera podía ver "Amor ciego" por segunda vez a pesar de que era su primera película. Ella había entregado las copias que tenía a Kanae y Chiori. Puesto que tanto Lory como Yashiro sabían que les estaba mintiendo. Por otra parte, los dos sabían que Shou Fuwa acababa de regresar de su gira de conciertos. Kyoko era siempre alegre cuando su novio regresaba.

Lory fue capaz de reprimir su curiosidad acerca de su actriz numero uno. Interrogó a Yashiro después de que se retiraron Kyoko y María.

_"¡Yashiro-kun, el informe!"_

_"¡Sí, Shachou!"_

_"¿Qué pasó con Mogami-kun? A medida que es su manager, usted debe saber algo, ¿verdad?"_

_"Mis disculpas, Shachou. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando con Kyoko-chan. Me encontré su habitación hecha un lío, y Shouko vio su vestido rojo roto en pedazos. Sólo podemos concluir que discutió con Fuwa la noche anterior. "_

Lory suspiró. _"Esta clase de amor joven. ¿Dijo algo?"_

_"No."_

_"Si no va a decir nada, ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? Mogami-kun es bastante terca a veces..."_

Yashiro frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía en absoluto.

_"Ella sólo le podría decir a María o a Kotonami-kun. Usted ha visto el estado de María hoy, así que Kyoko no le dirá nada. Ella no querría molestar a María por el momento. Eso sólo deja a Kotonami-kun. Así que hablara con Kotonami-kun"._

Yashiro consultó su agenda, mirando lo que Kyoko había programado para esta tarde. "Un día con bff Kotonami Kanae" fue claramente escrito en él, y estaba prevista para 17:00 hasta las 19:00.

_"Entiendo, Shachou!"_

* * *

_"¿Él hizo qué?"_ Kanae estaba furiosa después se las arregló asfixiar a Kyoko para salir de su estupor, la obligó a derramar lo que le había sucedido durante la noche. Ella había estado molesta con la respuesta normal de Kyoko, ya que ella había tenido sospechas al ver sus ojos hinchados que no fueron cubiertos lo necesario por el maquillaje. Kyoko estaba por lo general dispuesta a tener su día bff. Y ahora allí estaba ella, cayendo abajo en la esquina del cuarto de karaoke, murmurando algo apenas audible. Ella se estremeció al estallido de Kanae después de que ella le contó todo.

_"Mou! ¡Deja de llorar! Hiciste lo correcto, pero deberías haber roto con él hace mucho tiempo. Yo no veía nada bueno de é." se sentó Kanae abajo y resopló con enojo en el sofá. "¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado engañándote? ¿Y con ella? Está tan muerto. Estará muerto si me lo encuentro. "_

_"Mouko-san, estoy bien...",_ sonrió tristemente Kyoko a ella.

_"Si, ahora lo estas", dijo Kanae y le dio unas palmaditas suavemente en la cabeza. "¿Lo sabe Yashiro? Estoy seguro de que su esposa tendrá que estrangular a ese mocoso sin aliento por hacer esto. Shouko es bastante dura a veces..."_

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

_"Mou! Kyoko, sé que es difícil para ti. Lo atrapaste in fraganti. Tal vez no era para ti. Tal vez haya otro hombre por ahí para ti."_

Kyoko negó con la cabeza otra vez.

_"¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

_"No sé..."_ Kyoko comenzó a llorar y Kanae vacilante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella_. "Mouko-san..."_

Kyoko lloró durante más de una hora, arruinando la camisa de Kanae_. "No voy a creer en los hombres más"_

_"Mou! No juzgues a todos los hombres, debido a Shou! No todos los hombres son como él. ¿Qué hay de Yashiro? Shachou? Ishibashi-san? Murasame-san? Kijima... ah creo que ese tipo si júzgalo..."_

_"Yashiro es mi manager, Shachou es el jefe. Los Nii-sans Ishibashi son hermanos para mí. ¿Murasame-san? ¿Por qué mencionas a Murasame-san? Kijima-san era realmente agradable, pero sí... él es un playboy"_. Kyoko dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_"No, ya ves. Murasame-san estaba interesado en ti, puede que aun lo esté. Él me preguntó por ti ayer. Es un buen chico, bueno, un poco salvaje pero... escuché que era un yankee cuando tenía 17 años. "_

_"No me refiero a un compañero de trabajo o un hermano. ¿Y Murasame-san? Yo ni siquiera lo conozco bien. No es posible que este interesado en mí. Sólo hemos sido co-protagonista en dos ocasiones."_

Kanae pensó. Ellos han sido co-protagonizada por dos veces, Dark Moon en primer lugar, el segundo fue Blind Love, una película de drama romántico, y él era su interés amoroso en la película, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no lo conoce bien? Fuwa ha hecho un buen trabajo cegándola. Juro que le ahogare, cuando me encuentre con él.

_"De nuevo vas a hacer co-estrella con él, ¿verdad? En el comercial de ayer el dijo que protagonizaría el film La "eternidad". Eso es un anillo de bodas comercial, ¿verdad?- dijo Mouko-san señalando la cajita que se encontraba en la cartera de Kyoko. He oído de Shachou esta tarde, que estuviste de acuerdo para hacer el comercial también. Pensé que lo rechazarías ya que el mocoso no lo aprueba, pero que bien que rompiste con él. Tal vez fue una cosa agradable. Por fin puedes seguir adelante. Y puedes conocer a Murasame-san mucho mejor esta vez. Dale una oportunidad, Kyoko... "Kanae destacó esta última línea. "Él es el actual actor número uno, ya sabes..."_

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza y Kanae sólo suspiró y mentalmente orando por su mejor amiga. Esperando que Kyoko cambiara su forma de pensar.

Kyoko conducía sin rumbo después de su día con Kanae en la ciudad. Ella no quería ir a casa todavía. Ella pensó que se sentiría ahogada una vez que entrara en su dormitorio. Ella decidió que quería un subidón de adrenalina. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su tanque de combustible estaba casi vacío después de conducir sin parar alrededor de la ciudad durante 4 horas, se detuvo en grifo para llenar su tanque de combustible. Llenó el depósito y condujo toda la noche, en dirección a Gunma. Recordó la primera vez que aprendió a conducir por un drama donde actuó como un adolescente rebelde que amaba a la deriva. Ella saltó de alegría, cuando hizo un giro brusco. De repente, vio una forma humana en la distancia y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y se detuvo delante de ella.

Kyoko se bajó de su coche y se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia la sombra. Era un hombre. No podía ver muy claramente, ya que la única luz que tenía era la luz de su coche. Pudo ver que su cabello era rubio y su mano derecha estaba sangrando. Su camisa estaba rota y sus jeans estaban sucios y parecía estar cubierto de restos de sangre. El hombre se sentó en la carretera, mientras que con la cabeza entre las manos. No parecía entender nada.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Kyoko y se arrodilló a su lado.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Kyoko. Su cara no era clara, ya que estaba sucio, pero Kyoko quedó cautivado por sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes eran encantadores.

_"¿Es usted un extranjero? ¿Me entiendes?" _Kyoko preguntó de nuevo en Inglés, cuando vio que el hombre no respondió en absoluto.

_"Estoy bien..."_ El hombre respondió con un buen tono de los japoneses. Su voz era dura y parecía herido.

_"Ah, ya veo que usted pueda hablar en japonés,"_ Kyoko trato de tirar de la mano del hombre, pero era demasiado pesado para ella_. "¿Me puedes ayudar? ¿Puedes levantarte?"_

Él asintió con la cabeza.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_

_"No estoy seguro. Me acabo de despertar en medio de la nada. Yo estaba en la estación de gasolina antes. Fue en... este... lo siento, no puedo leer kan ji japonés. Yo sólo era capaz de leer el Katakana o Hiragana así que no tengo idea de dónde estaba. Me estaba llenando el tanque. Yo alquilé un coche con un GPS instalado, pero... " _Miró a su alrededor y Kyoko supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir.

Fue atacado probablemente en la gasolinera o en algún lugar. Kyoko pensaba en lo que podría haber sucedido.

_"No sé a dónde ir. Se suponía que debía ir a este lugar..."_ Le entregó una hoja de papel.

Kyoko ojos se abrieron como platos. Era su dirección y su nombre también estaba escrito en el. ¿Quién es este tipo? Ella pensó con incredulidad, tratando de recordar si acaso era un conocido. Ella no podía recordar nada y se volvió hacia el hombre.

"_Uhm... actualmente estamos en Gunma-ken. Sólo puedes seguirme. Te llevaré a esta dirección. Vamos a tener que pasar por el primer hospital... kyaa...",_ gritó cuando ese hombre agarró la mano y dijo: _"¡No, yo no quiero que el hospital! ¿Puedes llevarme a este lugar?" _Sus ojos estaban pidiendo en ella.

Kyoko estaba asustada. ¿Por qué está tan asustado de ir al hospital? ¿Él es sospechoso? ¿Qué pasa si este hombre es malo? ¿Qué pasa si ese hombre era un asesino psicótico? ¿O un violador? ¿O un fugitivo? Pero cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, no podía evitar sentirse absorto en sus profundos ojos verdes. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ir ahora antes de que se haga más tarde!"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sincera. Ella sin saberlo, le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó.

* * *

Y? que tal? ya saben quienes el hombre que encontro? jejej... Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Kuon y una memoria Borrosa

**Hola, bueno aqui va el tercer capi, gracias por los reviews eso me da ánimos para seguir con la traducción de esta interesante historia. Esta historia le pertenece a Letcha23! Gracias por leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Kuon y una memoria borrosa**

Kyoko condujo su auto directamente al aparcamiento del sótano. El hombre junto a ella se encontraba en un verdadero desastre y ella no quería que nadie sepa de él. Por otra parte tenía su dirección, y a la persona que estaba buscando era ella, aunque ella no tenía idea en absoluto sobre él.

_"¿Por qué...?" _que el hombre comenzó a preguntar, pero decidió parar.  
_  
"Sólo me puede seguir", _dijo Kyoko con esa sonrisa que usaba para mentir.

Salieron del coche y entraron al ascensor.

Es condenadamente alto, pensó Kyoko cuando echó una mirada rápida a ese hombre que estaba a su lado. Es más alto que el 1.89 de Shou, e incluso más alto que el Shachou. Bueno, tal vez sea porque es un extranjero.

_"Ehm, estamos aquí...",_dijo Kyoko señalando el nombre que se encontraba escrito en el cartel de madera de la puerta de su condominio. Mogami fue escrito en ella, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera leer. Ella abrió su bolso y procedió a introducir la llave.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos y dijo: _"Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas entrar en la casa de la señorita de Mogami?"_Él agarró de la muñeca e hizo que Kyoko lo mirara de frente.

Kyoko casi se rió de su arrebato. Lo reprimido y en lugar de eso dijo_, "Señor, esta es mi casa. ¿No se me permite entrar?"  
_  
_"¿Su casa?"_ Le preguntó con incredulidad mientras trataba de recordar algo_. "¿Usted es Kyoko Mogami?"  
_  
_"Si, yo soy"._

_"¿Pero tú eres tal vez de sólo... 20 o algo así?"_Aún le quedaba un vistazo de no-que-no-creo-que-sea-Mogami.

_"Entremos por favor"_Con eso, inserta la llave y ambos entraron en la habitación.

Ella encendió las luces y se iluminó la habitación.

_"¡Por favor, siéntese!"_ dijo Kyoko, señalando el sofá_, "Espérame aquí. Sólo necesito un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?"  
_  
El hombre asintió y Kyoko entró en su dormitorio. Se mareo al instante al ver su habitación hecha un lio. Tengo que limpiar después, pensó, y entró en su walk-in closet. Sacó una camiseta que compró hace dos días, con la intención de obsequiársela a Sho, pero no servía de nada ahora, así que se podría dársela a ese hombre. También sacó un par de pantalones cortos. Ella tenía la esperanza de los pantalones cortos le quedaran. No era en realidad un par de pantalones cortos, más parecidos a los pantalones tres cuartos.

_"Ehm ... si se quiere, se puede tomar un baño primero y después nos encargamos de su lesión",_ sugirió Kyoko mientras le entregó la ropa. _"Hay una toalla fresca en el cuarto de baño, y..." _sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido. Ella inclinó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el hombre se sintió avergonzado un poco. Ella sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, será mejor que se vaya yendo al baño. Así después podremos cenar, y podremos hablar."

El hombre se sonrojó y volvió la cara lejos de ella. Kyoko arqueó las cejas y tuvo que reprimir su risa. Ella tomó la iniciativa obligándole a ponerse de pie, y lo empujó hacia el cuarto del baño. El hombre cumplió y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Kyoko terminó de preparar su ochazuke tempura. Ella también hizo un tamagoyaki y lo puso sobre la mesa del comedor. Se dio cuenta de que el hombre, ya estaba refrescado y vendado. Debió haberse vendado por su cuenta. ¡Lo que sea! La ropa le parecía conveniente. Gracias a Dios!

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar, igual que la primera vez que entró en su apartamento. Su pelo rubio se veía oscuro y todavía había un goteo de agua por el cuello. Su instinto 'entrometido' se hizo presente y se dirigió hacia él, tomó la toalla que colgaba de su cuello y comenzó a "correctamente" secarle el pelo por él.

El hombre se sorprendió y se quedó quieto antes de agarrar las manos que actualmente "abusaban" secando su cabeza. Kyoko chilló y retrocedió un paso, pero su agarre era realmente apretado.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo, señorita Mogami?"_

Soltó sus manos y la miró. Una vez más fue cautivada por los ojos verdes que actualmente estaban fijos en ella_. "Vas a coger un resfriado si no se seca correctamente!"_ Ella se volvió, avergonzada por sus propias acciones, y continuó: _"Ehm, ya podemos ir a comer."  
_  
Ella se alejó a toda prisa y oyó que el hombre se levanta del sofá y la seguía.

Estaban sentados frente a frente unos minutos más tarde y dijo: "¿Por favor coma! Ya es tarde. Bueno, podría empezar por decirme por qué tiene mi dirección... y la razón de que esté aquí... Señor ..."

_"Kuon. Mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri,"_murmuró él y empezó a comer.

Eso es un nombre japonés. ¿Él es japonés? De ninguna manera... Tal vez un medio japonés? Kyoko le vio comer y tratando de recordar cualquier Hizuri que conociera. ¿No puede estar relacionada con Julie-san? Observó de cerca a Kuon. El pelo rubio, ojos verdes y una cara bonita, bastante bonita, tal vez. Es demasiado bonito para ser un hombre de todos modos. Ahora se puede claramente su cara después de haberse limpiado.

_"¿Está usted tal vez relacionado con Juliena?"_-le preguntó sin rodeos, decidió ir al grano.

Se detuvo y miró hacia ella, asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo su comida. Kyoko todavía estaba esperando. Podía ver que estaba casi terminado con la comida.

Es muy limpio. No es un comedor descuidado, comentó hacia el interior y al instante se arrepintió. ¿Qué estoy pensando?

_"Gracias, estuvo muy sabroso, señorita Mogami"_, dijo Kuon con una sonrisa y a ella le dio un vuelvo a su corazón, al ver esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era ilegal. Él no puede ir por ahí sonriendo así! No es bueno para mí frágil corazón!

_"Ah... no hay problema! Entonces, ¿cómo es que está relacionado con Juliena? Puedo preguntar ¿por qué tiene usted mi dirección?"_

_"Ella es mi madre. Ella siempre está hablando de su amiga en Japón. Pensé que Kyoko Mogami era una "vieja amiga". Habló de ti como si fueras una abuelita, que vive en un ambiente de paz aquí en Japón. Pensaba que al menos puedo encontrar algo de paz aquí y ya que soy bueno con los ancianos, pensé que le podría pedir que me deje vivir aquí por un tiempo. He solicitado una visa de trabajo. Me gustaría encontrar un trabajo aquí. Mi madre también dijo que estar con usted le trajo la paz. "  
_  
Kyoko estaba aturdida. ¿Una abuela? ¿Qué diablos está hablando este tipo? Yo ya sabía que mi personalidad entrometida me hacia ver como una abuela a veces. Juro que regañare a Julie-san correctamente. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era una abuelita?. Sólo tengo 21 años de edad, maldita sea... ¿qué paz es de la que está hablando?

_"¿Por lo menos debió saber quién era yo antes de venir a Japón? Ahora estoy segura de que usted es de California. Julie-san vive allí."_

"¡Lo siento! Yo estaba en un apuro cuando lo hice. Me las arreglé para encontrar en el libro de mi madre su la dirección y conseguir un vuelo a Japón."

Kyoko enarcó las cejas y pensó ¡Qué niño mimado!. _"¿Quién crees que soy, muchacho? ¿Un chaperón?"_ fue lo que dijo, pero más tarde se arrepintió. El era mayor que ella, y le llamó 'muchacho'. _"Oye, ¿y si soy una especie de bruja que se come a los niños a mantener su juventud?"  
_  
Él se rió y dijo: _"Señorita, parece que usted es una persona muy interesante. Probablemente soy mayor que tú. No es extraño que mi madre hablara así acerca de usted, tengo la impresión de que es una señora mayor."  
_  
Ella se sonrojó y no sabía qué decir de nuevo. _"Y no creo que usted es el tipo de persona que se come a los niños después de ver que...",_continuó con un guiño.

Es que acaba de ligar conmigo? pensó Kyoko haciendo una mueca.

_"Niño de mama..."_le espetó.

Kuon se sorprendió y trató de recomponer. _"Para que lo sepas, yo no soy un niño de mamá. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo perfectamente bien."  
_  
_"¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿cómo es que te he encontrado en el camino, herido, al igual que un perro callejero? Ni siquiera sabias quién era, y supusiste de que soy una buena mujer de edad que se haría cargo de un niño malcriado como tú. Ni siquiera se molesto en aprender un poco de japonés. Japón no es tan seguro, todavía hay peligros alrededor. " _lo regañó Kyoko y le miró furiosa.

"..." No podía encontrar una palabra para vengarse de ella y sólo quedó boquiabierto a ella como un pez de colores.

_"Lo siento, no quise decir eso... Acabo de tener un mal día. Lo siento me he desahogado contigo... Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Julie-san fue como una madre para mí, supongo que le puedo echar una mano a su hijo. "_Su rostro se suavizó_. "¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?"  
_  
_"No... por favor no lo hagas!"_ Él respondió de inmediato. _"Mamá no sabe que estoy en Japón."  
_  
_"¿Cómo, se escapó de casa?"_Kyoko quedó sin aliento.

_"Yo no vivo con mis padres. No voy a decir que me escapé de mi casa. Tengo 25 años y ya no soy niño. Yo no necesito a mis padres para cuidar de mí. Sólo necesito un lugar para..."_Miró oficialmente molesto por la acusación.

¿Así que es realmente mayor que yo? Lo sabía sin embargo, el me lo había dicho antes, pero viendo cómo actuaba me hizo dudar… pensaba Kyoko.

_"¿Dónde vives?"_

"LA".

_"No me refiero a su casa, quiero decir en Japón. ¿Dónde vives?"_

"Hotel de Nueva Canarias."

Si conozco el hotel. Ese fue el hotel donde Caín y yo vivimos por un tiempo hace casi cuatro años, pensó. Un rubor comenzaba a deslizarse por sus mejillas y ella a toda prisa se tranquilizó una vez más, sin querer que le hiciera una pregunta no deseada por el súbito silencio.

_"¿Qué? Está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Y por qué conducía hacia Gunma?"_

"Supongo que me perdí", respondió tímidamente. "Esta es sólo mi tercera vez en Japón."

¿Tiene usted su ropa en el hotel? Su pasaporte?"

"Tengo mi ropa y el pasaporte junto con varios objetos preciosos garantizados en el hotel, pero no puedo encontrar mi billetera. Recuerdo que la tenía en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Mi licencia de conducir estaba en ella también."

"Usted probablemente fue robado. Tenemos que ir a la embajada de . y después a donde la policía. El vehículo de alquiler fue robado, ¿no? Voy a tener que pedirle a Yashiro que le acompañe."

"Yo no quiero pedirle más favores, después de que fue tan amable de ayudarme esta noche..."

_"Está bien. Tú eres hijo de Julie-san y me aseguraré de que su bebé este seguro", _sonrió e hizo hincapié en lo de "Baby Boy". "Sabes, usted debió haberme llamado si iba venir ... pero veo que no hay nada escrito a un lado mi nombre y dirección."

La cara enrojecida de Kuon.

_"Oye, si eres baby boy de Julie-san entonces también eres el baby boy Kuu-san. ¡Ah, ahora recuerdo!. Ellos dijeron que tenían un hijo. Kuon. Yo estaba pensando en maíz cuando lo dijo. Pero me corrigieron."_dijo ella y se rió de su estúpido error en el pasado.

Se puso tenso al oír el nombre de su padre, y más tarde, su mente estaba ocupada por la siguiente línea de Kyoko. Corn? Pensó. Una niña le llamó así en el pasado. Su rostro salpicado a través de su mente. Fue borrosa y no podía recordar.

"Hizuri-san..."

_"Sólo me llaman Kuon, Kyoko..."_

Kyoko dijo de inmediato: _"No me importa que me llama por mi nombre de pila, pero por favor, ponga un título honorífico después de ella. Debe ser Kyoko-chan, por lo menos..."_

Kuon se rió entre dientes.

_ "Bueno, Kyoko-chan..."_

Otro recuerdo borroso entró en su mente. ¿No debería ser Kyoko-chan?

_"Kuon-san, ¿estás bien?"_

_"Estoy bien..."_

_"Bueno, puede utilizar el cuarto de huéspedes. Es justo al lado de mi dormitorio. Siéntase libre de utilizar cualquier cosa! Siéntase como en casa ..."  
_  
_"Gracias, Kyoko-chan ..."_

* * *

"El Corn! Corn! Mira, esta piedra parece ser una hamburguesas! Esta también..." Podía contemplar una niña de coletas que miraba las piedras planas en sus manos. "Es el palacio de las hamburguesas..."

"Entonces, ¿qué es entonces, Kyoko-chan?" Kuon levantó una piedra plana grande.

"Saludos a usted, el Rey del Palacio de las hamburguesas," levanto su falda un poco e hizo un saludo.

* * *

Kuon se rió de las travesuras de la niña.

Se hacia borroso y otra memoria apareció en su sueño.

* * *

"¿Corn, por qué soy tan tonta? No puedo conseguir 100 de nota." La niña en su sueño estaba llorando dolorosamente. "Mamá se enfadará conmigo." Sintió su corazón romperse.

* * *

Se ve borroso de nuevo.

* * *

"Corn, no te vayas!" Esa niña seguía llorando. "¿Puedo escribirte una carta?"

"No, tu carta no puede ponerse en contacto conmigo

Kyoko-chan en su sueño estaba llorando otra vez.

Se vio a si mismo con 10 años de edad, dar a la niña una piedra azulada iluminándosele su rostro. Él le enseñó a hacer que los colores de la piedra cambiaran.

"Es magia, Kyoko-chan!"

"Uwa... Gracias, Corn. Lo voy a atesorar".

* * *

Kuon se despertó de repente. Sudaba mucho y trató de recordar el sueño que acababa de tener. Pero él no era capaz de recordarlo.

"¿Un sueño? ¿Una niña? Ella me es tan familiar... Kyoko-chan ..." Él se puso de vuelta y cayó en un profundo sueño de nuevo después de murmurar algo de lo que podía recordar de su sueño.

* * *

**Adivinaron que era Kuon? jejeje!**

**Que tal les pareció, este capitulo es mas para explicar algunos rasgos de la historia. Para el siguiente capi tendremos de nuevo la intervención de cierto personaje molesto. Por cierto tratare de publicar los capítulos lo mas seguido que pueda.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencia con respecto a mi traducción.**


	4. Una mirada hacia el pasado

**Un agradecimiento por lo reviews, que bueno que les guste el fic (creo que Lechat23 está muy feliz de saber que les gusta) de verdad esos sí que me dan ganas para seguir traduciendo este espectacular historia (digo espectacular porque en si tiene de todo y hago énfasis en TODO). También gracias 'Miyuki'** **me has abierto los ojos, tu critica me ayudado de mucho tratare de evitar esos errores. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una mirada hacia el pasado y Sentando Cabeza**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Kyoko se había despertado de su sueño. Se las había arreglado para conseguir 2 horas de sueño después de haber limpiado su habitación que estaba hecha un lío; todavía se sentía molesta de que su relación con Shou tenía que acabar de una manera tan desagradable, nunca había pensado que la engañaría, y menos con Nanokura Mimori. Había habido una rivalidad entre ella y Mimori ya que protagonizaron juntos en el PV Prisioner. Estaba furiosa en ese momento ya que Shou había subestimado a Mimori y se aferró a él como una lapa. Para añadir, no asistió a la escuela ya que tenía que trabajar dos o tres empleos a tiempo parcial para mantener el apartamento cuando todavía vivían juntos. Después de que se separaron, Kyoko terminó en el mismo año y misma clase que Mimori cuando Lory la inscribió en la escuela.

Era verdad cuando dijo que Sho era su enemigo en ese momento. Su relación como amigos se dieron un poco tensas después de que él aumento su fama como músico y comenzó a burlarse de ella. Él dijo que era simple y aburrida, eso la hizo sentirse furiosa y más tarde hizo una prueba para LME, sólo para demostrarle que podía ser una celebridad como él. Kyoko nunca abandono el reto que trazo. Fue muy tonto en realidad, descubrió su pasión por la actuación, gracias a un nuevo y tonto desafío que le fue lanzado por una estrella de pop arrogante llamada Matsunai Ruriko. Ambas estaban luchando por un papel en Ringdoh, pero Ruriko obtuvo el papel al final, a pesar de que el director había querido poner a Kyoko para el papel. Ya que a final de cuentas era el plan del Shachou.

Kyoko sabía que tendría que cantar, si quería rivalizar con Shou, pero no podía cantar bien. De hecho, no podía cantar en absoluto. Incluso hizo que un rábano se convirtiera en una flor, ya que no sabía qué hacer en su primera audición. Trabajaba en un restaurante llamado Darumaya desde hace casi tres años antes de que se fuera. Conoció a Kanae cuando audicionó y más tarde la encontró de nuevo cuando Kanae se metió en la misma sección que ella. Amamiya Chiori, su co-estrella en Box-R fue una persona que la intimidaba, pero más tarde se convirtió en su amiga y ella también se unió al dúo.

Terminaron en "LoveMe", en la sección de talento, ya que no creían en el amor. Kanae estaba harto de las familias ceñidas, Chiori estaba tratando de encontrar de nuevo el amor por la actuación y Kyoko estaba muy enojada por lo de Sho. Kyoko estaba enamorado de Shou en ese momento, pero su burla hacía que se volviera fría con él. Incluso estropeó el primer episodio de Bridge Rock por la alteración de las preguntas de los huevos. Incluso jugó bádminton con él como el pollo de la Bridge Rock. Casi fue despedida por primera vez, pero ya que la audiencia le encantó el pollo, la retuvieron durante dos años, después de su debut ya no siguió interpretando al pollo.

Shou se le confesó cuando estaban en Karuizawa, una gran coincidencia en que el elenco de Dark Moon, se encontraba donde se estaba dando a cabo la grabación de Sho. Además de esto, también por casualidad se alojaron en el mismo hotel. Le tomó un tiempo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando ella lo confrontó cuando era acechada por unos Beagles. No salieron inmediatamente, ya que tenía miedo de que él sólo se le había confesado como un juego – conocía mucho como era Sho. El incidente de San Valentín en el rodaje Dark Moon tampoco ayudó a llegar más rápido a su Shou. Deliberadamente, la besó en frente de los otros actores y actrices. Él incluso fue tan lejos para felicitarla por ser, la novia de Reino el vocalista Vie Ghoul, y eso la irritaba. Ella cedió a su confesión después de sus innumerables esfuerzos. En ese tiempo Yashiro había sido asignado como su manager desde Lory decidió darle la oportunidad de debutar en una película llamada "Blind Love". Por su actuación en la Toma I, había ganado un montón ofertas comerciales y consiguió uno como modelo. Estaba muy ocupada y ya no era capaz de manejar su propio horario, así que Yashiro le fue asignado. No había habido ningún anuncio que hizo público su relación, sólo sus allegados lo sabían, por lo que los medios de comunicación se quedó en silencio cuando por oyeron por primera vez que habían terminado su relación, o exactamente que ella había terminado su 3 relación de años de manera unilateral, ningún medio le hizo lio. Fue bueno para ya que no era capaz de hacer frente a los medios de comunicación.

Suspiró mucho esa noche cuando pensaba cómo había llegado a su estado actual. No podía entender por qué Shou la había engañado. Bueno, es cierto que no iba a dejar que la tocara. Pensó que si quería "eso", y si él realmente la amaba, él debería esperar. Había estado permitiendo besos entre ellos desde que se quejó de que tenía algunas escenas de besos en su drama, comerciales y películas, así que besar estaba muy bien para ella. Se opuso en un primer momento ya que besar los llevaría lejos, pero cedió, otra vez. Siempre se había formado para alejar sus manos si empezaba a tocarla.

_"Supongo que no me quería",_ se dijo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo. Ella lo había amado durante estos años. Tres años de recuerdos no era fácil de olvidar.

Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta que la luz roja de su teléfono fijo brillaba. Apretó el botón rojo.

"Tienes 10 mensajes sin leer".

"Mensaje n º 1", y un sonido fuerte que se oyó_. "Kyoko, soy yo Shou, por favor, llámame cuando estés en casa. Tenemos que hablar. Puedo explicarlo. Yo...",_ el mensaje se cortó.

"Mensaje n º 2_, Kyouko, lo digo en serio. Por favor, no me ignores..."_

Kyouko pulsa el botón de nuevo, sin querer oír más.

"Mensaje n º 3", y la voz de Shou se escuchó de nuevo.

Ella continuó presionando el botón hasta que...

"Mensaje n º 8, _Kyouko, soy yo, Julie. Mi hijo desapareció de su casa. Encontré mi libreta de direcciones desgarrado allí, y la página que había tu nombre no estaba en ella. Si alguna vez va a tu casa en Japón, por favor dile que me llame. "_

_"Ah..."_ suspiro Kuon.

Kyoko se volvió y vio el aspecto desaliñado de Kuon. Él la miró sorprendido.

_"Parece que tu madre sabía dónde podrías estar, Kuon-san ...",_ dijo Kyoko. _"Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?"_

Otra mensaje se escuchó _", Kyouko, soy yo Chiori. Lo he oído de Kanae-chan. Salgamos, si tienes tiempo. Llámame!"_

"Mensaje n° 10, _Kyoko, soy yo Shouko. Ya me entere. ¿Te llamó? ¿Su teléfono móvil está apagado? Yo no podía verte anoche."_

"Tienes 0 mensajes no escuchados. Si desea repetir los mensajes, pulse 1. Beep!"

_"Yo sé que no quieres que tu madre sepa que estás aquí. Pero no puedo mentirle para siempre, así que tómate tu tiempo, Kuon-san,"_ dijo Kyoko. _"Vamos a tomar el desayuno, entonces! Voy a arreglar algo rápido. ¿Qué sueles comer?"_

"_No suelo desayunar."_

_"No se puede omitir el desayuno," _dijo Kyoko con una mirada severa.

_"No hay nada malo con..."_

_"Mi casa, mis reglas, cuando digo que hay que comer, se come."_ Kyoko se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con gran retundo en sus pasos.

Sonrió ante sus travesuras y se volvió su atención hacia el teléfono que sonaba. El contestador automático estaba en pie y entonces oyó _" Kyouko. Soy yo Shou. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llámame!"_

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de un zumbido en la mesa de la sala de estar. ¿El móvil Kyouko? -pensó. No podía leer el nombre escrito en la pantalla, ya que todo estaba en kanji. Por curiosidad, cogió el teléfono y contesto _" Kyouko? ¿Eres tú?"_ Era la misma voz de la persona que acababa de escuchar por la contestadora.

Él guardó silencio y Shou continuó: _"¡Sé que estás enojada. No debería haber hecho eso. Puedo explicarlo. Por favor, di algo!"_

_"¿Kuon-san, era mi teléfono el que estaba sonando en este momento?" _preguntó Kyoko cuando lo vio sosteniendo su teléfono móvil.

_"¿Hola? Usted no es Kyoko?"_ Shou espetó desde la otra línea.

_"Lo siento, Kyoko-chan. Creo que es de Sho ¿Quieres...?"_ Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, Kyouko se hizo cargo de la telefonía móvil y pulsó el botón de desconexión. _"Y dejó un mensaje en su teléfono de casa también."_ Él se atrevió a continuar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa falsa y le dijo con una voz dulce almibarado: _"¡Ahora, no te preocupes por eso! ¡A comer!"_

Kuon se puso rígido ante su tono. Ella le recordaba a su propia madre. Puedo ver porque ambas se llevaban tan bien. Cuando su madre se enfadaba, siempre sonreia así, cuanto más se enfadaba más espeluznante era su sonrisa. ¿Qué le había enseñado mi mama a Kyouko? ¿Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido con ese hombre? Pensó Kuon, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos ya que no era de su incumbencia.

Yashiro estaba mirando al hombre que se encontraba en el sofá del condominio de Kyoko y Kuon le devolvió la mirada. No tenía ni idea de quién era el hombre. Estaba preocupado por ella cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido por Shouko. Sólo tenía que asegurarse del lado de la historia de Kanae, ya que Kanae debe haberlo oído de Kyoko. Ahora, aquí estaba, mirando a un hombre completamente ajeno en la sala de estar y, aunque el hombre no emitía ningún aura malicioso, aún a sospechaba de él.

_"Yashiro-san, es de mala educación mirar fijamente de esa manera."_ Dijo Kyoko con voz severa.

_"¿Quién es este, Kyoko-chan?" _preguntó Yashiro con una sacudida cuando vio a aquel tipo acercársele.

_"Kuon-san, este es mi manager, Yashiro Yukihito. Yashiro-san, esto es Hizuri Kuon, mi amigo."_

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Yashiro frunció el ceño.

Kyouko exhaló un profundo suspiro. Sabía que tenía que explicar los problemas enteros en la forma más fácil para que Yashiro no les negara su ayuda.

Contempló un rato y dijo:_ "Ehm, en realidad, se perdió ayer cuando intentaba encontrar mi casa. Al parecer le han robado muchas de sus pertenencias. Él vive en hotel cercano "Hotel de Nuevas Canarias". Y me gustaría que lo acompañara a la Embajada de los ., la policía y el hotel. Va a hospedarse en mi apartamento. Estaré bien por mi cuenta el día de hoy, no te preocupes. "_

_"¡Espera! Puedo ver por qué él tiene que ir a la embajada de ., pero ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué pensará la gente si supiera que estás viviendo con un hombre? Por otra parte, el es un extranjero. El que Kyouko esté viviendo con un hombre extranjero? No va a hacer ningún bien a tu imagen, Kyoko-chan. "_

_"Yashiro-san. Él es mi amigo. ¿No veo por qué no? Y es un edificio seguro. Si tú, yo y Kuon no decimos nada, no habrá nadie que sepa de ello..."_

_"¿Él es tu amigo? ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?" _Yashiro se rompió. _"De hecho, es un edificio seguro, pero ¿por qué tienes que ir tan lejos? Aun hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien se entere de esto..."_

Kyoko se estaba irritando por la forma en que Yashiro le respondía. ¿Por qué se oponía tanto Yashiro a lo que ella quería?

Kuon vio su cara irritada y decidió ayudar a aclarar las cosas, ya que le preocupaba también. _"Ehm, Kyoko-chan. Creo que yo..."_ Kuon trató de decir algo, pero fue cortado por Kyoko: _"¡Está bien, Kuon-san! ¡No se preocupe!"_ dijo de nuevo pero con esa sonrisa espeluznante de molestia en su rostro que desprendía un aura aterradora.

Suspiró y dijo_: "Yashiro-san Kuon es el hijo de Julie-san."_ Kyoko decidió decirle la verdad.

_"¿Qué?"_ Yashiro miró al joven en estado de shock. _"¿Tú eres el hijo de Kuu y Julie?"_

Kuon asintió. _"Mmmm si pero... yo le agradecería que no se lo dijera a nadie"._

_"¿Qué? ¿Se está quedando fuera de casa, entonces?"_

Él mostró su propia versión de la sonrisa caballerosa, que inmediatamente hizo Kyoko y Yashiro se estremecieran. Su versión era mucho más poderosa que la de Kyoko.

Más tarde se fueron después de haberse recuperado de aquella espantosa sonrisa.

Kyouko los dejó en el _Hotel Nuevas Canarias_ y dejó la llave a Kuon, ya que ella estaría en casa muy tarde. Habían procedido mucho, con la ayuda de Yashiro. Kuon no había aportado mucho, sólo tenía una pequeña maleta y una mochila. Habían informado el coche robado después de eso fueron a proceder a la Embajada de los .

Cuando terminaron, el sol ya se había puesto. Habían estado en la Embajada de los . durante la mayor parte del día.

_"Hay que comer bien, Hizuri-san,"_ dijo Yashiro cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuon no había tocado la comida. Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Kyouko. Kyoko dijo que se uniría a ellos para la cena antes de volver al estudio para reanudar su drama. _"Kyoko-chan no será feliz si te ve así"._

_"Llámeme Kuon, Yashiro-san!"_ Él sonrió. _"Ella es tan especial acerca de la comida. ¿Por qué...?"_ Su pregunta fue cortada por la aparición brusca de Kyoko.

_"Yashiro, ¿han estado esperando mucho tiempo?"_ preguntó Kyouko. Jadeando muy rápido.

_"Woouu, estas muy agitada, Kyoko-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

_"No te preocupes, sólo estaba tratando de deshacerme de los aficionados. Ya que no estabas allí como siempre"._ Hizo un mohín y tomó su lugar junto a Kuon.

_"Fuiste tú quien dijo que todo irá bien, si ibas por tu propia cuenta el día de hoy."_

_"Bien... ¡Tú ganas! Tienes razón." _dijo Kyouko y volvió su atención al libro del menú, "Me gustaría hamburguesa con huevos. Y por favor, dame un té verde" dijo ella con una sonrisa. La camarera escribió su orden. La mayoría de las camareras allí, ya sabía que siempre pedía lo mismo desde que llegó a su tienda. _"Entonces Kuon-san, ¿por qué no estás comiendo? ¿Eh, usted pidió hamburguesa con huevo también?"_

_"Ya me encargue de eso, no te preocupes!" respondió Yashiro por él._

_"¡Fabuloso!"_ dijo Kyoko y volvió su atención a Kuon. _"Kuon-san, usted necesita comer. Si no, ¿cómo cuidar de sí mismo? Si no voy a tener que llamar a su madre..."_

_"¡No, por favor! ¡Voy a comer!"_ Trató de forzarse a comer y se atragantó. Parte de la salsa de hamburguesa estaba manchado en su mejilla derecha.

Kyouko se rió. _"Caray, eres un niño...", _dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa amable y le limpió la boca con la mano desnuda.

Yashiro frunció el ceño ante esto, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo, ya que era la primera vez que la vio sonreír con sinceridad desde ayer especialmente después de que confirmó la historia de Kanae. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba devastada ayer. Parece que volvió de nuevo su lado energético, pensó Yashiro.

_"Yo no soy un niño, Kyouko"_. Kuon se sonrojó y quito su mano suavemente.

_"Es Kyoko-chan, Kuon-san."_ Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa espeluznante de la otra vez.

_"Lo siento... quiero decir..."_

_"Está bien"._ Kyoko sonrió alegremente cuando notó que la camarera estaba trayendo su hamburguesa.

Los dos hombres la observaban con asombro cuando ella se comía la hamburguesa con la sonrisa más sonrisa. Tenía el aspecto de una niña con una muñeca nueva. Yashiro sabía que amaba a las hamburguesas, pero nunca la vio usar una expresión infantil como esa. Kyouko se componía siempre sin importar cuál era la situación. Había sido fácil para él trabajar con una carga madura como lo era ella. Su cargo anterior fue un actor en muy mal estado que lo puso de los nervios. Estaba feliz cuando LME le asigno como manager de Kyouko. Al instante miró a Kuon. Se dio cuenta de que Kuon miró Kyouko con una expresión serena. Él suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Es realmente una buena idea dejar a este hombre vivir con ella? Se preguntó.

_"Bienvenido a casa, Kyouko-sama!"_ Kuon se arrodilló en frente de la puerta.

Kyouko parpadeó rápidamente-. _"¿Qué te pasa, Kuon-san?"_ Kyouko miró su reloj. _"Son las 23:30. ¿Por qué no te has ido a dormir ya?_ _Te dije, que la administración del edificio abría la puerta para mí, ¿no? Usted no tiene que esperar por mí!"_ Ella se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza. _"Gracias, aunque..."_

Le tomó las manos y le sonrió delicadamente, _"Gracias por dejar que me quede contigo."_

¡Demasiado brillante! Maldijo interiormente. _"¡No hay problema! Ya es tarde. Y no me llames con-sama. Soy más joven que tú."_

_"Está bien, Kyouko-chan..."_ Su mano todavía envolvía suya. _"Me gusta cuando me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Me sentí amado"._

La temperatura del ambiente se dejó caer unos pocos grados al escuchar la palabra con 'A' de su boca. _"¿Puedes por favor dejar de decir esa palabra? Vas a hacer que la gente te entienda mal."_ Se levantó y caminó junto a él.

Inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué se puso tan furiosa por eso. Se levantó y la siguió.

_"¡Vete a dormir! Ya es tarde. Ya hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches, Kuon-san!"_ Kyouko agitó las manos sin volverse de espaldas a él y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

_"Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan."_

* * *

**Ehm… Al fin termine este capi, siento haber destruido expectativas con lo del encuentro de Kuon y Sho, pero creo que ya se imaginaran la cara de Sho al oír a través del teléfono que otra persona estaba junto a "su" Kyoko. Bueno ya veremos qué pasa después. Bueno eso si les prometo que en un capi no muy lejano habrá un encuentro entre estos dos.**

**Por otro lado ame la aparición de la Sonrisa Caballerosa de Kuon, jejeje. **

** ¿No son lindos esos momento tiernitos con Kyoko-chan?**

**Una cosita mas, en algunas partes el nombre Kyoko aparece como "Kyouko" esto da referencia a su nombre artístico.**

**Un adelanto, en el siguiente capi haya una llamada telefónica muy interesante!**

**Listo termine con todo lo que tenía que decir, espero sus reviews. Y no se preocupen con respecto a la actualización tratare de hacerlo lo más seguido tal vez cada 4 días (o menos si es posible).**


	5. Llamada telefonica y una Confrontacion

**Ok, mil perdones por haberme tardado en publicar el siguiente capi. Este es uno de los que mas me gustan. Ahora si cumpliré mi promesa y tratare de publicar los capítulos tan seguido como pueda. De nuevo esta es una historia de "Lechat23". Los personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una llamada telefónica y una confrontación**

"¡Hola! Juliena habla..."

"Hola, Julie-san. ¡Ha sido mucho tiempo!" dijo Kyoko desde la otra línea. "¡Espero que no te moleste!"

"Kyoko! ¡Kyaa... ha sido muchísimo tiempo! No, tu eres siempre bienvenida a llamarme en cualquier momento que quieras."

"Uhm, me preguntaba sobre el mensaje que me dejaste."

"Ah... sí... bien... ¿Bueno, tal vez, ya sabes... él se encuentra contigo?"

Kyoko se encogió. No había querido decirle a Julie sobre Kuon todavía.

"Ehm..."

Julie podía sentir la incomodidad de Kyoko. Supuso que Kuon se había reunido Kyoko. Ella realmente quería asegurarse de ello, aunque dijo: "En realidad, no me corresponde a mí decir pero es relacionado con Kuu".

"..."

"¿Te he dicho lo que Kuon hace para ganarse la vida?"

"Él es un actor, ¿verdad?"

"Es cierto... pero rara vez actúa porque siempre le dan papeles antagonistas. En su lugar el prefirió ser un especialista."

"..." ¿Él habrá estado igual que yo cuando empecé a actuar? Kyoko se acordó de cómo Kuu la reprendió por haberse negado todos los papeles antagonistas que había recibido en ese año.

"Ah, debes pensar que es una tontería, veras Kuu acaba de recibir una oferta de película y como el director los conocía tanto como padre e hijo, pidió que Kuon fuera el doble Kuu."

"Oh... eso debe ser difícil para él".

"Así es. Él la rechazó al instante y el director se enfadó mucho y me dijo todo tipo de "palabras tabú".

"¿Qué clase de...?"

"Kuon siempre odia ser comparado con Kuu. Puedes adivinar lo que el director dijo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... y entonces... ¿por qué crees que estaría en Japón?"

"Lo conociste, ¿verdad?"

"..."

"¡Kyoko, por favor! Por favor, dime. Si no me dices, voy a ir a Japón en este momento..."

"¡Espera Julie-san!, por favor espera ¡Está bien! Lo admito, él está aquí ahora, en mi casa."

"¡Gracias a Dios! Lo debiste de haber dicho desde el principio. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

"Yo no lo creo-Ya es tarde aquí. ¡Le dije que fuera a dormir!"

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Esta bien Julie-san, pero sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué vino aquí en primer lugar?" _No puedo decirle que Kuon fue robado y herido. Lo siento, Julie-san!_

"Me alegro de que se encuentre bien. ¿Puedes decirle que me llame?"

"Va a ser mejor que lo deje estar por un tiempo, ¿no le parece? Cuando esté listo, le llamara. Estoy segura."

"Si tú lo dices..."

"Julie-san, ¿por qué él pensó que yo era una anciana? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

La risa de Julie se oyó claramente desde la otra línea. "Yo no he dicho nada engañoso. Te lo juro... Yo sólo dije que yo tenía una muy buena amiga llamada Mogami Kyouko. Y que a menudo me regañaba por no comer adecuadamente. También le dije que eras buena en la cocina. Kuon siempre es bueno en tratar con las personas mayores. Y cuando le conte más de ti, que siempre estas en buenos términos con los ancianos. Creo que sé que es lo que lo engañó... "

"Julie-san con todo esa explicación él debe de haberse confundido".

"Sí, él debe de imaginar que alguien que se atreva a reprender a su madre tendría que ser una señora mayor. Tengo 50 años, ¿por lo que tendría que tener 60 o algo así?"

"Ah... eso es todo. Ahora le pido un pago fuera de esto. Usted no me está haciendo ningún bien, Julie-san!"

"¡No te preocupes! Te enviaré mi último diseño de forma gratuita."-Julie volvió a reír- "¡A cambio, me vas a enviar una foto cuando lo recibas!"

"Hey, eso no es un pago. Tendré que modelar para ti y gratis... eso es hacer trampa, Julie-san..."-Kyouko bufo podía oír la risa de Julie desde la otra línea.

"Ah... ¡vamos!" Ella dijo con una voz muy dulce

"¡Está bien, tú siempre ganas!" Kyoko se rindió. "Ah, y Julie-san, creo que aun no le deberías decir sobre esto a Papá, quiero decir ah Kuu-san."

"Ya sabes que puedes llamarlo papá, como siempre... Tú eres nuestro segundo Kuon después de todo."

"No le dijo a Kuon de esto, ¿verdad? Va a ser muy embarazoso si él sabía que yo actuaba como él para una prueba de actuación de papá."

"No, no lo hicimos. Voy a tratar de evitar que Kuu se entere por ahora, pero no puedo prometerlo. Él se ocupará pronto con esa película, aunque..."

"¡Genial! hablare con usted otra vez, Julie-san. Dile a papá que lo amo."

"¡Claro que sí! Buenas noches, Kyoko! ¡Te quiero!"

Sonrió y puso su teléfono de nuevo cerca de la almohada. Siempre fue divertido hablar con los Hizuris. Ella ya había pensado en ellos como sus padres. Su madre la abandonó cuando ella tenía 12 años de edad. Nunca pensó que podría experimentar el amor maternal, pero Julie le dio eso. Ella conoció a Julie en su cumpleaños número 17. Julie y Kuu le regalaron una joya por su cumpleaños. Ella lo llamaba "Princesa Rosa". También fue Julie quien le enseñó a caminar como una modelo ya que en su época había sido la modelo más famosa.

Miró a su mesita de noche. Había una pequeña bolsa encima. Ella la tomó y la abrió. Una piedra azulada estaba dentro de esta.

"Corn... ¿qué debo hacer para ayudar a Kuon? Es tan afortunado por tener padres amorosos, pero él los dejó. ¿Quieres hacer una magia para aliviar su dolor? Él era igual que tú."

_No puedo escapar de la mano de mi padre. Sus manos son demasiado grandes. Recordó lo que le había dicho Corn en el pasado. Se quedó dormida poco después, sin soltar la piedra de Corn en sus manos._

* * *

Kyouko soñó con Corn esa noche. Vio todos los recuerdos de Corn y ella. Los recuerdos cuando le mostraba sus 88 de nota y la forma en que su madre le dijo que ella era una inútil. El recuerdo de cuando jugaban cerca del rio y su voltereta hacia atrás. El recuerdo de cuando Corn se iba para el mundo de las hadas, y cuando él le dio la piedra que todavía atesora hasta ahora.

La cara de Corn estaba mas clara en su sueño, y al ver sus ojos verdes y escuchar como él la llamó, se despertó y se quedó quieta. "¡De ninguna manera! Ese era Kuon. ¿Kuon era Corn?" se dijo a sí misma. "Jaja yo creo que estoy loca... no es posible..." Se rió de sí misma y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Kuon ya estaba en el comedor cuando Kyoko estiró su cuerpo y salió de su habitación.

"Buenos días, Kyoko-chan!" El sol de la mañana cayó sobre el pelo de este y Kyoko se acordó de su sueño sobre Corn.

Kuon realmente le recordaba a Corn, su amigo de la infancia perdido hace mucho tiempo, el llamado príncipe de las hadas.

"¡Buenos días, Kuon-san!"

"¡He hecho el desayuno para nosotros!"

Kyouko miró a los huevos carbonizados y una barra entera de pan cubierta de mermelada y mantequilla. Ella lo miró con incredulidad. "Uhm, ¿qué es esto?" Parece el desayuno que me preparaba papá el aquella prueba de actuación.

"Lo siento. Yo no soy un buen cocinero, Kyoko-chan. Me temo que sólo puedo hacer esto. Estos son huevos fritos y pan con mermelada".

"¡Por lo menos, lo hubieras tostado o cortado!" dijo Kyouko y se rió. Eso era lo que le había dicho Kuu en esa prueba de actuación.

"Ah, lo siento, no soy bueno con un cuchillo, pero si lo quieres, lo voy a cortar para usted ahora..."

"¡Espera! La forma en que sujetas el cuchillo es demasiado peligroso, Kuon-san..." Kyouko apresuradamente tomó el cuchillo de su mano.

Kyouko asentado en la silla y se corta el pan en varios pedazos.

"Itadakimasu!" Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Kyouko cogió los huevos. Grrith!

Kuon levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó, "¡Lo siento!"

"No, está bien. La cáscara de huevo contiene calcio. Es bueno para los huesos y los dientes", le sonrió ella y se rió interiormente. Esto es como mirar hacia atrás en el pasado. Así que es por eso papá dijo que hice un buen trabajo en la interpretación de su personaje.

Kuon miró boquiabierto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan. La voz Corn estaba sonando en su cabeza. Ella inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó: "Ne, Kuon-san. Usted ha dicho que esta es su tercera vez en Japón, ¿no? ¿Ha estado en Kyoto antes?"

"Cuando yo tenía 10 años de edad viaje a Kyoto, con mis padres. ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Kuu-san era de Kyoto, así que me lo imaginaba."

"Oh..." Su rostro se ensombreció.

Él es probablemente Corn. Kuon era Corn. Ella suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Por qué dijo que era un hada? Mis cuentos de hadas acaban de destrozarse.

Terminaron el desayuno y se instalaron en la sala de estar. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro mientras bebían su café. "¿Cómo conociste a mi madre, Kyoko-chan?"

"Ella fue mi mentor en el modelaje, también fue la que me enseñó a caminar como un modelo para mi papel en un drama."

"¿Usted es actriz?" Parecía abrumado por el hecho.

"¿Yo no le he dicho eso ayer? ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo?"

"Ehm, yo no lo sé. ¿La dueña de una guardería?"

"¿Qué?" Ella parpadeó rápidamente. Estaba sorprendida por su conjetura.

"Es el tipo de amas de casa. Pensé que tenía que ser algo relacionado con eso."

Kyouko se rió. "Estás siendo gracioso. No hay forma de que una guardería abra hasta las 11 de la noche." ¿Tipo ama de casa? Eso era lo que Mouko-san dijo antes. Kyoko se encogió interiormente.

"Ah, tienes razón..." Él sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Y qué va a hacer en Japón? ¿Siendo un especialista también?" Le preguntó sin rodeos.

Kuon se estremeció. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Ella..."¿Has llamado a mi mamá?"

¡En el blanco! Me descubrió. Kyoko se maldijo interiormente. ¡Kyoko estúpida!

El rostro de Kuon se ensombreció. "¿En serio?"

Ella suspiró y asintió. "Lo siento..."

Se levantó bruscamente y dijo: "¡Te dije que no hagas eso!"

See...Señor Demoniaco! Kyouko tenía miedo de su repentino arrebato. Se puso de pie y dijo: "No es que yo deliberadamente le dijera que estabas aquí. Es sólo que se las arregló para que lograra decirlo. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"¿Que es lo que mi madre te dijo?" Su mirada parecía lanzara dagas hacia ella.

"Ummm... tu trabajo en los ., la razón probable para que vinieras a Japón, y..."

"¿Y qué...?" La agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

Kyouko hizo una mueca ante el dolor que él le provocaba. "¡Kuon! ¡Me lastimas!"

La soltó y se disculpó profusamente. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención..."

Kyouko se frotó los hombros. Se sentía adolorida. Los apretones de Kuon eran muy fuertes. "No tiene por qué ser tan enojado! Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti. Ella no le dirá a papá... quiero decir Kuu-san ... que estás aquí".

"¿Llama a mi papá, papá?" Pareció sorprendido.

Ella se sonrojó. "No hay nada malo en ello. Yo pienso en ellos como mis padres..."- _Kuon no tiene que saber por qué llamo a su papá, papá._

"..."

Kyouko se sentó en el sofá y tiró de sus manos. Él obedeció y se sentó de nuevo. "Con esos padres tan amorosos, ¿por qué te fuiste?"

"¿Te ha dicho acerca de qué es exactamente lo que hice en el mundo del espectáculo de allí?"

"¿Que es un actor y doble de cine y que prefiere ser un especialista, también que has tenido suficiente con los roles antagonistas?"

"Estás bien informada..."

Ella se detuvo y dijo: "Los roles antagonistas no son tan malos. Se necesita de un buen actor para interpretarlo bien..."

"Hablas como mi papá".

"Fue lo que me dijo. ¡He estado en la misma situación!" Ella le gritó.

Kuon miró con asombro. "¿En serio?"

"Yo hice lo mismo. Bueno, ahora tengo más papeles protagónicos también, pero haría cualquier papel para el que me requiriesen. ¿No es eso todo acerca de ser un actor? ¡¿No me digas que tienes favoritos?! Papá me dijo que un actor no puede" tiene que favorecer a ninguna de las funciones. No podemos ser exigente acerca de los roles."

"Realmente suenas como papá".

Kyoko se rió. "Entonces, ¿por qué no sigues su consejo? Él es un buen maestro."

"No entiendes mis sentimientos."

"Ah... estás actuando como un niño otra vez." Ella chasqueó los brazos y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo sobre su regazo.

Se sorprendió cuando le tiró. La sintió acariciar su cabello de una manera suave. "¡Escúchame! Si siempre tienes favoritismo sobre los roles, entonces ¿cómo puedes mejorar tus habilidades?"

"Probablemente no entiendo su sentimiento, pero sé que se siente terriblemente mal que le comparen con papá todo el tiempo. Te sientes sofocado y que no puede seguir así. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

Él le devolvió la mirada. "Sí, pero..."

"Papá es papá, y tú eres tú. ¿Qué tal si empiezan a actuar de nuevo en Japón? Puede utilizar un nombre artístico. Todo el mundo lo hace. Nosotros..."

No había terminado lo que estaba diciendo cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó en toda la sala. Se miraron el uno al otro confusamente.

"Pensé que eras una buena chica, Kyoko. Sólo vine para decirte que tenia otra novia y que quería terminar". Shou se paró frente a la pareja.

Kuon se levantó inmediatamente y miró a Shou.

"Él no es mi novio." dijo ella con amargura.

"Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo allí, descansando su cabeza en tu regazo? Incluso estabas dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Y se veían tan acaramelados..."

"Yo no tengo nada que explicarte... ¡Fuera!"

"Wou... ¿Nos separamos y te unes a un extranjero? Entonces, ¿Has estado durmiendo con este extranjero? Me acusas, pero mírate, tú no eres más que una puta ..."

Paff! Kuon da puñetazo en la mandíbula de Shou. Kyoko se quedó quieta. Ella no era capaz de comprender lo que había pasado ante sus ojos.

"¡Por favor, cuida tu boca, Shou!" Kuon no sonaba seguro cuando dijo el nombre de Shou.

"¡Kuon! ¡No!" Kyoko se puso de pie y mantuvo arriba la mano de este. "Shou! ¡No es lo que estás pensando!"

"¡Él te lastimo, Kyoko!" dijo Kuon.

"Eso no significa que puedas golpearlo. Él es una celebridad." dijo Kyoko.

"¡Suelta mi mano, Kyoko! Te prometo que no lo golpeó." Kyoko le soltó la mano a pesar de que todavía se sentía dudosa.

Shou estaba aún sentado en el suelo. Jadeaba duro. Sintió la sangre en la boca y escupió en el suelo.

"¡Escucha, Punk! ¡Será mejor que vallas! Yo no sé cuál es tu problema, pero no me gusta cómo la insultaste." dijo Kuon furiosamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus manos sobre mi novia?" -dijo Shou y trató de golpear a Kuon, pero él lo evitó y le lanzo dagas con la mirada.

"¡Te sugiero que vayas a casa, si no quieres salir herido, mocoso! Y ella ya no es tu novia. No la mereces... ¡Párate y saca tu trasero de aquí!"

Kuon enojado era realmente aterrador. Shou sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Se paró y dejo el condominio con un gran estruendo.

"¿Estás bien, Kyoko?" Kuon se volvió y miró a Kyoko con preocupación.

Ella se estremeció y se echó a llorar. Kuon la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza, aliviando su dolor.

* * *

Se oyó por teléfono móvil a un Yashiro muy furioso.

"¿Él hizo qué? Ese hijo de puta... te juro que realmente voy a estrangularlo cuando me encuentre con él ..."

"Yashiro-san, ya paso. Él no va a venir de nuevo, creo que..."

"Es bueno saber eso, pero ¿cómo?"

"Me las arreglé para espantarle salió de la habitación con un poco de fuerza, aunque..."

"Eso es bueno. Ehm, Kuon-kun, me gustaría te pusieras en contacto con la administración del edificio. Ella tiene que cambiar su cerradura de la puerta. No quiero que ese mocoso entre en su habitación de nuevo."

"De acuerdo. ¿Kyoko tiene alguna cita esta mañana?"

"Kyoko no tiene nada programado hasta las 2 de la tarde. ¿Crees que puedes hacer que ella me conteste ahora? Hay pequeños cambios en su horario actual."

"Está bien..." Kuon miró a la niña que estaba entre sus brazos y dijo suavemente, "Kyoko, Yashiro-san tiene que hablar con usted..."

"Yashiro-san..." su voz temblaba un poco.

Yashiro suspiró y dijo: "Kyoko-chan, voy a ser muy rápido. ¡Escucha! Tienes una reunión con el director comercial y en la noche otra con el dueño de una tienda. Será a las 7 de esta tarde. Por favor trae alguno de sus vestidos formales con usted ya que el dueño de la tienda nos ha invitado esta noche al Hotel Teioh. Así que tienes 2 horas después de las sesiones de teatro para prepararte para la cena. El Shachou dice que Woods-san se hará cargo de tu maquillaje. "

"Ya veo... Gracias, Yashiro-san."

"¡Nos vemos más tarde, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko desconecto su teléfono móvil y se recostó contra Kuon.

"¿Estás bien?" Él preguntó.

"Sí, creo que sí... gracias, Kuon-san."

"Sabes, que puedes llamarme solo Kuon".

"No puedo. Me siento muy íntima". Ella se sonrojó un poco ante la sugerencia implícita.

"Eres una chica educada". Se rió entre dientes.

Kuon apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, esta se sentía soñolienta mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Se sentía como Caín. ¡Tan cálido! De pronto se irguió y empujó lejos Kuon. "¡Lo siento! Yo..." Ella se escapó a su habitación dejando a un Kuon aturdido.

* * *

¡No! Me he jurado que no iba a creer en ningún hombre nunca más... ¿Qué demonios hago? Tengo que permanecer lejos de Kuon. No puedo estar demasiado cerca de él. Él podría ser mí príncipe hada Corn pero sigue siendo un hombre. El hombre no puede ser creído. Van a hacerme daño... Y yo imaginando a Caín en su lugar. Perdóname, nii-san...

Después pasaron varios minutos, su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ella logró recomponerse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se echó agua en la cara y miró en el espejo.

"¡Tú eres buena, tú no necesitas a un hombre! Puedes sobrevivir sin un hombre!" -Le dijo a su sombra en el espejo.

Se las arregló para sonreír de nuevo y se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido en esta mañana. Ella cerró los ojos.

Yo estoy bien. Yo estoy a salvo. No voy a caer en el amor otra vez. Voy a ser fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella era la misma de siempre.

* * *

**Y? ¿Que tal les pareció al capi? Jejeje este es uno de los que mas me gustan… uff aunque se vienen un montón que son mas interesantes. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. **

**En el próximo capitulo: Tsuruga Ren.**

**Traten de adivinar de que se trata!**


	6. Tsuruga Ren

**Ok, para recompensar el tiempo perdido aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. Por cierto este es un fic Lechat23!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Tsuruga Ren**

****"Okaeri, Kyoko-chan..." dijo Kuon con una sonrisa.

Él la estaba esperando en la puerta de nuevo, sin arrodillarse este momento. Había estado haciendo eso por una semana seguida.

"Tadaima, Kuon-san..." Kyouko respondió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos vagaron a su reloj de pulsera y seguido puso mala cara: "Es medianoche. No debería haber esperado por mí..."

"No... yo te espero. No puedo dormir sin antes saber de que haz vuelto a salva a la casa." La miró expectante.

Kyoko suspiró, sabía que lo que decía iba en serio. Alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza. "¡Buen chico!"

Kuon la había estado esperando a lo largo de la semana. Él le había dicho antes que amaba las palmaditas que le daba en la cabeza antes y siempre la miraba expectante, esperando que ella le dé ese consuelo. La segunda vez que le espero, ella no entendía lo que quería hasta que él le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su cabeza.

En una semana, Kuon había estado aprendiendo Kanji japonés cuando Kyoko estaba fuera trabajando. Cuando Kyoko regresaba temprano del trabajo, ella le enseñaba. Kuon aprendía rápido y eso le divertía. Recordó lo que le había dicho Kuu sobre el personaje de su hijo. Inteligente fue sin duda uno de aquellos largos y ridículos atributos. ¡Bueno, Kuon es muy inteligente! Él puede mezclarse fácilmente aquí... ahora si sólo su aspecto exterior pudiera ser alterado. 'Talento extranjero' suena tonto para mí. Es estadounidense, pero él tiene sangre japonesa y habla el japonés perfectamente. Él no suena extraño en absoluto... pensó Kyouko mientras observaba a Kuon.

"Kyoko...!" la voz de Kuon la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sí?" Ella parpadeó.

"¿Cómo se dice esto?" Señaló en uno de sus guiones. En apenas una semana, el aprendizaje de su Kanji había mejorado realmente y él podía leer bastante bien todas las palabras.

Kuon le ayudó a practicar sus papeles con la realización de los otros papeles en su día libre. Kyoko tuvo que admitir que Kuon tenía una actuación realmente buena. No por nada era el hijo de Kuu. Obviamente no se lo diría a él, conociendo sus reacciones.

"Sólo dilo así..." dijo sin pestañear.

"¿Pero... esto es una especie de derecho de baile? ¿Cómo se supone que deba decirlo y en que forma? Si se trata de un baile alegre, debo decirlo alegremente. Si se trata de un baile intenso, debo decirlo intensamente... "-dijo esto frunciendo el ceño.

"En realidad, se puede decir así como así. Literalmente significa actividad bulliciosa, dando vueltas sin cesar. Así lo dijo tal cual es, Tentekomai..." Kyoko no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y se rió a carcajadas cuando él lo dijo. Realmente sonaba divertido.

"Kyouko, estoy hablando en serio..." La miró.

E... el Señ… Señor Demonio se le apareció de nuevo. Ella se estremeció. "Lo… lo siento..."

Este se encogió de hombros, levantó sus dos manos y la miró con una cara de molesto.

¡Ese gesto americano! El rostro de Kyoko se ensombreció. "¡Pensé que te dije que no hicieras eso! Otras personas se sienten insultados, Kuon!"

Él le sonrió. Lo había hecho deliberadamente, ya que sabía que iba a decir su nombre sin un título honorífico cuando la hacía enojar. Le gustaba que su nombre saliera de su boca sin un título honorífico añadido. Odiaba que usara un titulo honorifico cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Quería simplemente que lo llamara por su nombre.

Kyoko se sonrojó ante su sonrisa y suspiró. "Sabes... Voy a llamar a mi maquillador privado". Ella intencionalmente cambió de tema porque estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó.

"No, no es para mí. Es para ti. Vas a tener que acompañarme mañana a mi sesión de anuncio, como mi manager temporal. Yashiro cogido un resfriado desde ayer y no va a ser capaz de trabajar durante al menos 4 días. Si nos vamos con el plan, tengo que conseguir que tu apariencia sea alterada, eso si no quieres que nadie te reconozca ", hizo una pausa-. "Tenemos que hacer esto, para que mañana a primera hora ir a la oficina del Shachou para presentarte y puedas trabajar como actor."

"Ah, ya veo, pero ¿a quién te refieres con Shachou?"

"Takarada Lory. Creo que me olvidé de decirte. Estoy trabajando para LME".

"¿Ah, LME? Entonces... tiene que saber de mí. Él es amigo de papá, usted debe saber acerca de eso. La última vez que lo vimos fue probablement años atrás" _Trató de recordar_. Estuve en Japón hace casi cuatro años para un trabajo de actuación con un nombre diferente y fue para LME.

"¿Qué has hecho en Japón la última vez que viniste?" Ella alzó las cejas, confundida por su respuesta.

"¿Actuar?" Parecía más una pregunta que una respuesta.

"No importa que. Ella estará aquí en cualquier momento," Kyoko estaba muy ansiosa. "¿Quiere que le diga su nombre verdadero o deberíamos estar decidiendo un nombre para ti ahora?"

"Me estoy poniendo un nombre," respondió inmediatamente.

"Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí..." Sacó un libro de nombres de su bolso. Lo había comprado ayer con esta intención.

"¿Compró un libro de nombres de bebé?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Bueno... es más fácil encontrar nombres en un libro sobre bebes. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Ella le dio una mirada molesta.

Él decidió tomarle el pelo otra vez, "¡Oh... demasiado mal! Pensé que quería tener hijos conmigo y que se estaba preparando para eso..."

Kyoko se puso rígida y luego le dedicó una sonrisa espeluznante. "Kuon! Le he dicho que no vaya diciendo cosas que harán que la gente te entienda mal, ¿no?"

Él sólo sonrió y se sonrojó furiosamente.

"¡Ahora... volvamos al tema!" dijo ella, todavía con un ligero rubor en su cara y le preguntó: "¿Cómo suena Tsuruga para ti?"

"Estoy bien con cualquier nombre que elija para mí. No estoy muy bien informado de cómo debe ser un bonito nombre japonés..."

"Fácilmente puedes nombrarte Richard Prince, Adam Prince o algo por el estilo, pero usted será japonés no otro extranjero." Ella lo miró expectante.

Se quedó helado. "¿Qué fue eso?" ¿Y qué pasa con lo de Príncipe? ¿Está obsesionada con la familia real?

"Jajá no es nada..." Ella respondió con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Kyoko estúpida! Era como decir que él es como un príncipe. Kyoko sabías que él era un "hada príncipe ', el falso sin embargo. Se había confirmado que Corn era Kuon mirando la foto de familia que Julie envió hace unos días. Se golpeó la frente con suavidad y continuó, "Ehm, bien entonces, vamos a ir con Tsuruga para el apellido, y... ummm..." Ella está tratando de señalar varios nombres en el libro, y por último, "¿Qué opinas de Ren por el nombre de pila? "

"Depende de usted." Él le dirigió una mirada de la ventaja.

"Está decidido entonces. Usted será Tsuruga Ren a partir de mañana. Es un reto actoral de mí. Te lo dejo a ti para la caracterización. Usted podría obtener un trabajo de actuación. Por lo menos voy a tratar de persuadir al Shachou mañana". Kyoko juntó las manos con esperanza y lo miró con los ojos estrellados.

Kuon casi se rió de eso. Ella parece feliz por una razón que no sé...-pensó-. "Pero en realidad, no tienes que..."

"Bueno, entonces siempre se puede conseguir una audición. Ya lo he hecho en el pasado". Kyoko seguía mirándolo con ojos pegajosos. "Sabes, estoy emocionada acerca de tu transformación".

"Ya veo..." Kuon sonrió amablemente a ella y le acarició la cabeza, "Gracias."

Kyoko se sorprendió cuando sintió que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. ¡Es una sensación agradable! Yo siento a...

La voz de un timbre estridente interrumpió su pensamiento y se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

"¡Hola Caín! Nunca he pensado que nos volveríamos a ver", dijo Jelly Woods cuando se habían instalado en la habitación, y cuando Kyoko ya estaba fuera de sus puntos de vista.

"Miss Woods".

"¿Vas a Tsuruga Ren esta vez?" preguntó mientras sacaba las herramientas que necesitaba.

"Es la idea", se encogió de hombros Kuon.  
"Nunca he conocido su verdadero nombre, pero me encanta trabajar con los secretos", le guiñó un ojo Jelly. "¿Quieres que te llame Ren-chan entonces?"

"Todo depende de usted, señorita Woods" - dijo Kuon - "Soy consciente de que me llamó directamente Caín."

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que Kyoko-chan lo sepa?" preguntó Jelly intrigada. "Podría ser feliz por eso."

"¿Eh?" Kuon parecía confundido.

Jelly rió y le entregó un álbum. "Siéntase libre de mirar a mi colección de Kyoko. Lo ordene desde la más reciente hasta la más antigua. Va a tomar un tiempo. Ella me dijo específicamente que tengo que conseguir una sensación japonesa. Espero que no te importe que oscurezca tu pelo de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, no se va a parecer en nada a Caín. Caín es el Inglés pero Ren será definitivamente japonés".

Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a darle la vuelta al álbum abierto. Se sorprendió por las caras que Kyouko mostraba en ese álbum. Se veía diferente en cada foto.

"Miss Woods!" la llamo Kuon. "¿Todas estas son ella?"

"Sí..." respondió Jelly con orgullo.

"Ella se ve diferente. Si no fuera por sus ojos dorados, no podría reconocerla en absoluto..."

"Sí, me encantan sus ojos. Tú también tienes unos ojos preciosos, Caín. Quiero decir... "Ren".

"..." Kuon continuó hojeando el álbum hasta que vio la última fotografía y sus ojos se abrieron ante el descubrimiento. "Es Setsu..." -señaló -"¿Cómo?"

Jelly rió, "¡Sorpresa! En realidad pensé que sabias que ella era Setsu y que Kyoko-chan sabía que eres Caín, creí que esa era la razón de estar reunidos ahora. Pero cuanto más lo veo, más estoy convencida de que ustedes dos no se han reconocido. Cuando estaban juntos como los Hermanos Heel tenían una buena química, en mi opinión... "

"Bueno, la última vez que me separe de Setsu, yo no conocía su identidad y ella no conocía la mía." Kuon se encogió de hombros.

"¡Qué vergüenza! Debería haberle dicho por lo menos que usted era Caín. Entonces, ¿cómo es que acabaste en este lugar?"

"Al parecer es una amiga de mi madre..."

"¿Ella es una amiga de tu madre? Eso es sorprendente." Jelly rió. "¿Ustedes están, ya sabes... saliendo? He oído de mi cariño que ella rompió con ese rocker..."

"No, por desgracia..." Su voz suena arrepentido.

"Heeee... ¿realmente te has enamorado de Kyoko-chan? Kyaa..." Jelly gritó de alegría.

"..." Kuon trató de evitar sonrojarse pero fracasó.

Jelly rió más cuando vio su expresión.

"Todavía no quiero decirle que yo era Caín. Creo que la asuste mucho la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Yo no la merezco." Yo no merezco el amor en absoluto... _sonrió con tristeza._

Jelly suspiró: "Bueno... no puedo decir nada entonces. Ahora, tenemos que esperar un tiempo hasta que Ren exista en esta habitación..."

* * *

Ten-san me salvo de cometer otro gran error. Kyoko suspiró. No podía concentrarse en su escritura desde el momento en que se puso de nuevo en el sofá. La imagen de Kuon acariciándole la cabeza y sonriéndole se repetía varias veces en su cabeza. Kyoko sacudió la cabeza violentamente, tratando de borrar ese pensamiento.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Eran las 4,30 de la tarde.

¡Qué! ¿Han sido 3 horas y no han progresado en absoluto? Kyouko mantuvor la cabeza con sus dos manos.

"Kyoko-chan..." se oyó la voz de Jelly que la llamaba desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

Kyoko caminó rápidamente hacia ella. El corazón le latía de manera acelerada. Estaba llena de emoción. Sabía que Jelly haría un buen trabajo al igual que lo que hizo con ella y no podía esperar para ver.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Jelly con los ojos brillantes.

Kyoko asintió nerviosamente, y abrió la puerta.

Allí, Hizuri Kuon o más bien Tsuruga Ren, de pie en toda la gloria. Él tiene el pelo azabache y llevaba contactos marrones.

"¿Es lo suficientemente japoneses?" le preguntó Jelly. "Es fácil, a pesar de ser un extranjero."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y con entusiasmo dijo: "¡Espera aquí!"

Tanto Jelly y Kuon se miraron confusamente cuando vieron que iba al armario que conecta a la habitación, y ella estaba otra vez de allí con una bolsa de cremallera.

"¡Ponte esto, Ren!" Le encantaba la sensación de aquel nombre saliendo de su boca.

Kuon tomó la bolsa con cremallera de ella y se detuvo.

"¡Adelante!" dijo Kyoko, no entendía por qué él no se movía en absoluto. "Sé que es de su tamaño con sólo mirarte."

"¡Kyoko-chan, creo que quiere que salgamos de la habitación mientras él se cambia!" dijo Jelly con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oh... lo siento!" Kyoko se sonrojó y rápidamente salió de la habitación, seguida de Jelly.

Varios minutos después, Kuon abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se hizo notar con una tos.

Tanto Kyouko como Jelly se dieron la vuelta y empezó a chillar como fans. "Kyaa... Kyaa... Wonderful..."

Kuon sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Gracias, Ten-san!" Kyoko abrazó a Jelly con alegría. La mujer más baja trató de zafarse de su abrazo.

"¡Kyoko-chan... me está aplastando!" dijo Jelly juguetonamente.

"Ah, lo siento, lo siento. Sabes... yo solo estoy feliz de verle actuando como una persona diferente", dijo Kyoko con los ojos pegajosos. "Ahora, Ren, ¿estás contento de actuar como una nueva persona? Puede actuar como una persona diferente en la vida real. No es una película o un drama. Esa será una verdadera diversión. ¿Estás listo para mañana?" le señaló Kyoko.

"Por supuesto, Kyoko-chan!" Dijo que con el mismo entusiasmo.

* * *

Kuon había estado pensando sobre el carácter de Ren al día siguiente. Tendría que representarlo muy bien. Cuando salieron del condominio de Kyoko y se metieron en su coche Kyoko, dijo: "Tenemos que decidir las reglas entre nosotros primero."

Kuon asintió.

"En primer lugar, será Kyoko-san y Tsuruga-san. El público sólo conoce mi nombre artístico así que tienes que ir con eso también."

"Lo sé. Las cosas como los honoríficos son muy necesarias en Japón. Odio eso, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción."

"Me alegro de que lo sepas. Segundo, sobre los que vivimos juntos es definitivamente un secreto."

" Sabe que no va a hacer ningún bien a su imagen" él la miró.

"En tercer lugar, no sé si te das cuenta o no, pero por favor trate de controlar su temperamento. Eres un poco fácil de enojar."

"¿Estás hablando de ti misma?" se burlo de ella.

"Yo no soy tan mala." Kyoko hizo un mohín.

"¡No se preocupe! Tengo el carácter de Ren bajo control. Si algo no es como esperaba, por favor, dímelo. "Pero Ren será un caballero japonés perfecto".

"No tengo ninguna expectativa para ser exactos. Usted ha dicho que quiere empezar de nuevo en Japón, ¿verdad? Entonces, esta es su oportunidad." Kyoko le sonrió delicadamente. "Sé que puedo hacerlo, Co... Kuon... Sólo recuerda! Papá es papá y tú eres tú. ¿Estoy clara?"

"Lo sé. Gracias, Kyoko-chan", sonrió y se inclinó. La besó en la mejilla izquierda.

Kyoko se sorprendió y se sonrojó furiosamente. "Kuon... Ehm, Tsuruga-san, no lo hagas, para las chicas japonesas eso ¡Es acoso sexual!" Ella golpeó el brazo derecho. "¡Vámonos Ya!"

En cualquier momento, señorita."

* * *

Bueno, y que tal? como que algunas cosas se han ido aclarando, el siguiente capi tratara de ¿Celos?... jejeje sigan comentando es bueno saber que les guste este fic tanto como a mi!


End file.
